Brooklyn
by Sliver Teardrop
Summary: Remember when the Gargoyles first woke? They were a little naïve and had no names? What if Brooklyn had his name given to him by a insane woman that he released from an Asylum by mistake. One-Shot


**_A small story that has no point but I couldn't pas it up. Hope you like  
and as warning and such. I don't condone suicide. It is a horrible and  
sad thing._**

XXX

A young woman sat a wooden chair next to her window and stared at the trees as they danced in the night breeze. The full moon shone bright. There was talk of a storm that was blowing in and would arrive about midnight the next night. Her eyes focused on a dark shape that was flying toward the old building. It landed on the ledge under her window. Glancing back at her closed door she opened the thick unbreakable glass and leaned against the steel bars to look down.

The creature was standing on the three foot wide ledge two feet below her. He had large red and black wings and two twin horns that curved out of a head full of slivery white hair. She couldn't see much more as she was looking down at him at an awkward angle.

"Wow."

His head shot up and black eyes met her brown ones. Both their eyes widened..

She could see that his face extended into an outward prominence that could only properly be called a beak. She smiled down at him. "Hello."

He watched her for a second then answered in a hesitant, "Hello." He had a deep but young voice.

"Whacca doing?" she asked as she shifted into a better seat, leaning her body against the bars and peering down at him.

He turned so that his back was facing out into the courtyard and looked back at her. "I'm rather embarrassed to admit this but I was out sightseeing and got rather lost." He lowered his head and mumbled to himself, though she could hear him. "a warrior and I'm lost. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well…I've lived in New York all my life and I could help you out here." she smiled lightly.

He looked back up at her. "You will?"

"Ahmm. Yes. You are strong right? Strong enough to say bend this bars and carry me?" she asked as her mind began to spin plans.

"Yes… but couldn't you just tell me?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"I could…but nothing is free. And it is better that I just show you."

"Why do you have bars on the windows and why don't you just leave the room and go outside?" he asked as he began to look the shape of the building over.

She swallowed hard and scrambled out a lie. "Oh, my parents are rather strict about being outside after dark. After all there is a lot of crime. That's why there are bars." she kept her face straight.

He searched her eyes and then sighed climbing the short ways up so that he was level with the window frame. He gripped the bars and looked at her one last time.

"Don't worry. It'll be me in trouble and my parents are rich. They'll fix them." She stood up and stepped back.

Easily, he pulled the bars apart and the woman let out a smile and walked back up to him.

"Ready?" he asked as he stretched his hand out to her.

"Oh yes…" she breathed. She took his hand and he helped her down to the ledge where he had been standing. The cold marble froze her feet but she didn't care.

"Ready?" he asked again.

She bit her lip in excitement and nodded, her eyes wide.

With that he scooped her up and jumped off the building. The cold up draft caught his wings and lifted him high in the air. She let out a gasp and looked around at the view as a breeze shot them higher into the air.

"Okay. Now where do we go?" the deep voice brought her out of the daze she had fallen into.

"Ahmm….that road down there. Follow it that way," she pointed down at the narrow road then to the east, " and we will soon be in the city."

XXXX

She was right. In an hour they had arrived on the outside of the city. From there she directed him were he could drop her off at. They landed on top of a old building. She looked up at him. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you. If I hadn't got back to the city before dawn….let's say it wouldn't be a very good idea on my part."

She let out a snort. "What? You'll turn to dust?"

"No. Stone."

She looked at him then burst out laughing, "You're kidding right?!"

He shook his head. "Nope. We turn to stone every dawn."

"What are you anyway?"

"I'm a gargoyle."

"A what? One of those things that spit up water?" she continued to laugh.

He looked down at her in disgust. "Don't you know anything? How did humans become so arrogant?"

"When did lawn ornaments come to life?" She was bent over laughing at his agitated look.

He huffed and spun around, getting ready to leap off the building. A tug on his wing stopped him. He turned his head to see the woman hold onto his left wing tip. She was fighting not to laugh. He glared at the plain looking human.

"Sorry. Sometimes I'm just like that. Making fun of anything and everything." She let go of his wing. "Before you go can I ask your name?"

"Name? I don't have one."

"Oh?" her smile faded and she looked him over. "I know! You seem like someone that needs a really cool name. You seem like you would like  
leather jackets and motorcycles….I can see it now!" she spread her arms wide and shouted, "Brooklyn! Your name could be Brooklyn."

He watched her amused, but thought on the name. "Brooklyn. I like it."

She nodded. "Yeah. That is also the name of the area that we are in." She nodded solemnly.

"And what is your name?"

"Alice."

"Alice. I like it."

"Thank you. I do too."

XXXx

Six gargoyles let loose a roar as they awoke from their stone sleep. The smell of a recent storm was in the air. A large purple gargoyle named Goliath leapt from the rail and headed over to a worried and sad woman.

"Hey Goliath."

"Elisa." he noticed her look. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, just that we had spent all day looking for a woman that had somehow escaped the Moonrock Asylum last night. What was strange was that she was on the top floor and the bars on the window were bent. Like she had suddenly gained super strength."

There was a choking noise to the right.

All looked over at the red gargoyle.

"You alright?" A small male gargoyle asked.

"Was she about this high," he raised his claws to about five feet, "with brown eyes and black hair?"

Elisa nodded, "Yes? Why?"

"I got lost several miles outside the city and came across an old white building. I bent the bars on the windows. She said she could point me in the right way. She said her name was Alice…"

"Her name is Alice Blacket. She is suicidal and for the past five years she has tried to kill herself during every storm. She has a thing for them. Do you remember where you took her to?"

The red gargoyle nodded and told her where the address was. Elisa whipped out a phone and spoke rapidly into it.

The moment he had told her, he took off toward the building. He knew that he could get there much faster then the humans. The building came into sight in a matter of minutes. He dropped down onto the gravely roof of the building. He knew at once that he was too late. The sharp coppery smell of blood was on the crisp night air. His tail swishing back and forth in agitation he walked around a few boxes.

The sound of shallow breathing and a glass bottle clanking captured his attention. A long bottle that was almost empty rolled toward him and hit his toes. A sharp alcoholic smell came from it. He then saw the young woman. She was leaning back against the wooden boxes. Her hands laying limp at her side.

Quickly he kneeled by her. He gently picked up her limp right arm and turned it over. Her pale wrist was slit. A wide jagged wound tore the tendons and veins. He looked around atwhere she laid and noticed that she was sitting in a wide pool of blood. The gash on her wrist was not gushing blood but slowly tinkling out. Her head was dipped and he barely touched it when her head rolled back. Her brown eyes were dull and unfocused.

"Alice-" he repeated her name several times before she blinked and looked up at him. "what did you do?"

"It don't hurt. Not any more." it was the last words she spoke. Her eyes rolled up and closed.

He didn't cry. Didn't know her well enough to cry. But he did feel the sorrow. All he could do was hold her hand as it turned cold. When he heard foot steps sounding he laid her hand down and headed to the building across from the one that Alice was on. He watched as the humans placed her body in a black bag and took it away.

When he returned back to the castle he took on the name Brooklyn.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. **

**Beta by kittyluv**


End file.
